Quality Time
by ShivaLeonhart
Summary: The girls have a little get together to have fun. But when the guys spy on them they learn something interesting...
1. Default Chapter Title

A giggle filled the air from the western dorms, followed by two others. Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie were all together in Quistis' room (it was the biggest, she was an instructor again after all.) Selphie was giving Quistis a make over and Rinoa was watching excitedly. After the defeat of Ulticima the girls decided to have a little sleep-over and get to know each other a little more. The guys were doing the same, except they called it "a little manly get together."   
Selphie giggled and put the cap on the lipstick. "There Quistis you're all done!" Quistis smiled and held up a little mirror. She looked like . . . a clown. "Um . . . it's great Selph" Rinoa burst out laughing. "I'm glad I didn't get the make over!" Selphie rolled her eyes. "Hey I never said I was good at this!" Quistis stood up and went to the bathroom to wash her face.  
  
The guys were all crammed in Zell's room. They wanted to use Squall's but he just responded with "Whatever." He really wasn't into this whole thing. He would rather be training or sleeping or with Rinoa . . .   
"HELLO! EARTH TO SQUALL!" Zell was being his usual hyper self. "What should we do now? I mean we've already eaten."  
"Zell there's more to life then hotdogs" sighed Irvine. "I mean there are women . . . Speaking of women how about we go "check up" on the girls."  
Squall sat up from where he was laying on the bed. "If you think I'm spying on the girls you're crazy. What if they're . . . undressing or something?"  
"Exactly." Irvine and Zell got up and left the dorm. Squall, sighing, followed close behind.  
  
"Truth or Dare Rinoa" "I pick . . . TRUTH" Quistis stopped to think. "Is Seifer a good kisser? Rinoa giggled. "Quistis why are you wondering? Yeah he's a really good kisser but not as good as Squall."   
Just outside the door Squall blushed. "Go Squall!" whispered Irvine. "I didn't know you were such a ladies' man!" Squall put his head in his hand and wished he wasn't there. Zell pressed his ear up against the door in an attempt to hear more.   
  
"Ok Selphie what do you pick?" "DARE DARE DARE!" Rinoa smiled mischievously. "Either tonight or tomorrow you have to kiss one of the guys in Garden." Selphie wrinkled her nose. "Why me?" Quistis, who was flipping through a magazine on the bed smiled. "Who's going to be your Prince Charming?" After awhile of thinking, Selphie concluded, "Zell."   
Quistis abruptly stopped looking at her magazine, and Rinoa and the three guys' mouths dropped open. Well two actually. Zell was in too much shock. "Um...why Zell?" Selphie smiled. "Well, sure he's a little hyper and obsessive, but he's always sweet too me and he's a real cutie! Don't you think?"   
Rinoa decided to change the subject. "But what about Irvine?" "Psh. Irvine...is Irvine. I don't think he ever really liked me more than any other girl. I just mistook his flirting for more than it was." ".....Oh"  
Irvine's shock was wearing off. He had to admit she was right. Sure she was cute, but she just wasn't what he wanted and he had known that for quite awhile. Zell's shock was wearing off as well. He started jumping up and down excitedly. Squall grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him but Zell went backwards and fell onto the door...which opened with a crash.  
Zell opened his eyes to see the girls standing over him. "Uh...Hi!"   
to be continued...  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Squall sighed from out in the hall. "I knew we shouldn't have done this." Irvine stepped into   
the room, over Zell who was still feeling like an idiot, and sat on the bed by Quistis. "Hey   
Quistis! Lookin' good!" Quistis moved a little away from Irvine. "Thanks...I guess."  
  
Irvine grinned. "No problem. This is quite nice. Are you guys going to come in or not? Oh   
and Squall, close the door. I don't want any juniors spying on us." "Well I will if Zell will   
move!" Slowly Zell got up and sat in a wicker chair. Squall noiselessly shut the door and stood   
up against it.  
  
The room was plainly decorated and had furnishings here and there. North from the door was   
the bed, roomy and covered with a navy blue comforter. To the side of that was a night stand   
which held Quistis' glasses and alarm. A brown wicker chair adorned the right side of the door,   
and a blue love seat was on the wall to the left. The only decor the cream walls had were a   
picture of Delling City lit up a night.   
  
Zell was sitting right across from Rinoa and Selphie who were on the love seat. Rinoa   
snickered. "Hey Selphie, why don't you let Squall have your seat and you can sit on Zell's   
lap!" Zell thought he was going to die of embarrassment. He looked up and directed his gaze   
toward Selphie. She smiled at him and nervously twirled her bouncy hair. He smiled back.   
She's so cute. I really hope we DO kiss!  
  
Even Squall was enjoying this. "Well? What are you guys waiting for?" Irvine joined in "Go   
Zell! Looks like Squall's not the only ladies' man!" Rinoa raised an eyebrow at that. "Squall?"   
The attention went off Zell and Selphie for a second as everyone watched Rinoa and Squall.   
Squall sighed. Great job Irvine "It's not what you think Rinoa . . . Irvine's just being stupid."   
That's all she needed to hear. She got up from her seat and hugged him. "Ok. That's   
Believable."  
  
Irvine rolled his eyes. "Hey I'm not the one who said "Oh Squall is such a good kisser" right?"   
Rinoa grabbed a pillow from the love seat and chucked it at Irvine playfully. Quistis stood up   
and put her hands on her hips. "Hey if you guys mess this place up you're cleaning it." She sat   
back down. "I feel like I'm scolding children."   
  
Selphie smiled. "What does everyone want to do now? Should we continue the game now that   
the guys are here?" Everyone mumbled their agreement. "Ok I pick...Zell! Tee Hee!"  
"I pick truth." Rinoa walked over and hit the back of his head. "I mean dare!" Selphie   
giggled. "Do I have to even ask?" Zell nervously got up and walked to the middle of the room.   
Selphie met him halfway. They leaned in to each other about to kiss...  
  
"GO ZELL!" Shouted Irvine once more. "SHUT UP!!!" "..."  
  
Finally the two met in a kiss. When there lips met Zell's mind went blank. Selphie's mind on   
the other hand was racing. I can't believe this is happening...Zell and I a couple? I always   
picured Irvine and I but no that's not right. Maybe I should stop thinking so much...  
The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it seemed like a long time. When they broke off the kiss   
Selphie turned and realized she had an audience. "You guys are horrible!"  
  
Zell didn't even care who saw. He was too happy. "YEAAAAAAAAHHHH!" After   
punching the air in a way that only he did, he picked Selphie up and kissed her again.   
Everyone laughed. Selphie broke the kiss. "Zell I hate to stop this but I think you should put   
me down." "Why?" "Well the way you're holding me is kind of making my dress ride up!"   
Everyone laughed harder as Zell blushed and put down Selphie. She fixed her dress quickly.   
"Maybe I should invest in a new wardrobe!"  
  
The same giggles were heard coming from the western dormitories accompanied by a few male   
laughs. That night of quality time together would always be remembered.   
  
  



End file.
